Blind Love
by alixkazam
Summary: New love is forming in the Avatar Gang
1. Chapter 1

The gang came across a valley filled with rock columns.

Aang, Zuko, Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Suki had been walking for days. Appa was sick and unable to fly them. They were low on water and Katara wanted to wait until she could find some more water before trying to heal him.

"I don't know if my feet can take anymore," Toph sighed, after observing the area with her feet.

"Can you wait until we find a nice spot to camp for the night?" Aang ask, looking up at the sky. It was turning a dark orange and blue with the setting sun.

"My feet hurt so bad," Toph said. "You gotta remember that I'm barefoot."

"Let me carry you," Sokka offered. He helped Toph onto his back and he carried her piggy back style. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on top of his.

Suki didn't seem to care.

"I'm tired too," Katara said, glancing hopefully at Aang. He didn't make any notion of hearing her.

"Here," Zuko said, scooping her up in her arms.

Halfway through the valley the rock columns were closer together, providing a better shelter.

"We'll camp here," Aang announced.

Everyone set to making their tents while Toph sat on the ground and made a rock tent around herself.

"Do you want to put our tents together, Aang?" Katara asked him, pulling him aside from everyone else.

"Why would I wanna do that?" He asked coldly. Hurt, Katara moved to find another place.

"There's a spot over here," Zuko offered, gesturing towards an empty space towards his tent.

When Suki noticed that Sokka had placed his tent next to her, she sighed and rolled her eyes.

When they were done, Zuko made a fire and they ate dinner. After that, they all went to their tents to sleep.

Sokka lay in his, rolling over and over, unable to sleep. Quietly, he crawled out his tent and snuck over to Toph's.

"Toph, are you awake?" Sokka whispered through the rock wall.

Suddenly, the rock wall slid down in the ground again. He could see Toph sitting inside with the moonlight.

"What do you want?" She asked in her normal, rough tone.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

She sharply gestured him inside and he did go in. She brought the wall back up, leaving them in darkness with only a little light coming in through the cracks.

"What's up?" She asked.

"I wanted to check on your feet," he said.

"They're fine, thanks," she said.

They were sat quietly for a few moments.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked him. "What's been going on with you and Suki lately?"

"I don't know," he admitted. Lately, Suki had been acting like he annoyed her and she had been kind of avoiding her. "I used to think she really liked me, but now I feel like I'm only a nuisance to her."

"Do you have any feelings left for her?" Toph asked.

Sokka thought for a moment. "No… I don't think I do."

"Well, that's good," Toph sighed, falling backwards and laying down on her back.

"Why's that?" Sokka asked skeptically.

"Oh nothing," Toph blushed, but Sokka could still see it. Smiling to herself, he lay down next to her on the ground. He was only there a few seconds before Toph was curling up next to him, her head on his chest.

"Sometimes I wish you weren't blind so that you could see how beautiful you are," he whispered to her, kissing her on her forehead.

* * *

><p>Sokka tried to sneak out of Toph's tent the next morning before anyone else had woken up, but Suki caught him.<p>

"Did you stay in Toph's tent last night?" She confronted him after dragging him into her tent.

"Maybe," Sokka shrugged. "Why does it matter? It's not like you like me anymore!" He snapped at her.

She thought for a moment. And then spoke.

"I think I'm a lesbian, Sokka," she said, tears forming in her eyes.

"What?" He gasped.

She leaned in and kissed him hard. She pulled back and shrugged.

"See? I felt nothing there. Boys don't…excite me anymore," she cried.

"I…I don't know what to say," Sokka said.

"I'm going to go back home," she said. "After I pack up my things I'm going to back to my Kyioshi warriors. I want to be with them. I think they're what I want. You go be with Toph."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe Suki left us," Katara said, watching Aang pack up his things. "I wonder why?"<p>

"Something about her and Sokka not being able to date," Aang said, standing up and looking at her. "We need to talk."

"About what?" Katara asked.

"Look, I know you like me," Aang said. "But we just can't date. I'm the Avatar! I can't be worrying about girls. I need to worry about the world."

Katara nodded and looked down, tears in her eyes. She understood.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day, the group continued walking on. Aang walked on one side of the group while Katara walked on the other side, an awkward silence between them.

Now that Suki was gone, Sokka walked next to Toph, and arm around her. The gang noticed this and only smiled at it. They thought it was cute.

When the night fell again, they were out of the rock valley and in grass again. A forest lay just ahead of them.

"We'll enter it in the morning," Aang informed them. They set up tents again, with Toph and Sokka sleeping in her rock one again.

"You're so warm," Toph smiled, snuggling up against him.

"You're so pretty," he smiled back.

He leaned in and kissed her. Their first kiss. He could feel her smiling. He loved making out with her, feeling her strong, tiny body nestled up against his long, skinny body. He just wanted to hold her tight against him, forever.

* * *

><p>The next morning, they were in the woods. They set up a camp and decided to split up to wander around by themselves. They would meet back at camp right before night would fall.<p>

Katara looked around, gathering berries. She went from tree to bush to tree back to bush looking for edible plants. Then, she came across a bush with Zuko's clothing scattered on top of it. She peered around it and found a river with a calm spot where Zuko was submerged in it up to his neck, naked.

She took a deep breath and walked around the bushes.

"Katara!" He exclaimed, standing up. When he was up, the water came to his belly button. Katara could see his chest muscles and it made her want him.

"Hi, Zuko," she blushed.

"What, er, are you doing?" He asked, swimming up to the edge of the lake to meet her. He loved her long brown hair, especially the little loopies. And her blue eyes made him smile.

"Can I join you in the water?" She asked. His scar was partially hidden by his wet, long, black hair. He looked so much older with his hair long and she loved it that way.

"I'm, um, naked," he blushed. He was at the edge of the bank and she was sitting down on it. His body was still covered. They were close together.

"I can get naked too," she smirked at him. She didn't know why, but she wanted to be with him. She wanted to give herself to him. Maybe it was because she wanted to get over Aang, but oh well. She kind of got the feeling that Zuko liked her back, so maybe she should take the chance. She leaned over and kissed him, suddenly. Their tongues played with each other. They parted.

"Do it," Zuko grinned.

Katara stood up, standing in front of him. She shimmied out of her clothes, dancing in front of him, putting on a show for him.

"I want you so bad," he moaned as she glided into the water, naked.

They pounced on each other, their lips meeting. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she clung to them while they kissed. He led them out to a deeper part of the water to where it came up to their mid chest.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and he grabbed her butt.

"Get inside me," she whispered in his ear as she licked it. With a wave of her hand, a sheet of ice formed on the water behind her. He lay her down on it and got on top of her. He entered her, thrusting in and out as hard as he could, making her scream. Her voice echoed through the trees and she completely forgot about the others that were in the forest with them.

When she was about to climax, another voice entered the forest.

"Katara?" She heard her name being called by Aang on the shore.

"Aang!" She exclaimed. The ice melted under her and her Zuko fell under the water.


	3. Chapter 3

The outline of Kyioshi Island finally came into Suki's view. She had been on a boat for three days and she was ready to get off of it. Before they landed, she changed from her traveling clothes to her warrior uniform. It made her feel better about herself, even prettier.

Ling was the only one to great her at the dock. Ling was another warrior, and just like Suki, she was wearing her uniform. Running up to her and hugging her, Suki kissed her. Ling smiled and kissed back.

It was Ling that had planted these ideas into her head, being gay and such. Ling used to tell Suki the stories of when her and Dee- another warrior- would stay after practice together, alone, and make love to each other. This is what excited Suki.

Holding hands, they walked to the practice building together, where they had their warrior practices together. They entered the building to find the rest eight girls- the rest of the warrior group- dressed in their uniforms waiting.

"The time has come, ladies," Ling told them, winking. They all giggled and smiled, ambushing Suki with kisses. One by one, they all stripped from clothes in front of her. Finally, Suki was naked, and they were all together, one naked mass of girls, rolling around on top of each other on the floor. Biting, licking, sucking, kissing, touching, petting each others bodies. Squeals, giggles, and moans filled the practice room.

No thought of Sokka was left in Suki's mind.


End file.
